


After the battle

by 0Ethereal0



Series: Roguerva One-Shots [4]
Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Smut, Sleeping Together, Smut, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:07:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,575
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29829540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/0Ethereal0/pseuds/0Ethereal0
Summary: After the war against Álvarez, Rogue and Minerva find the best way to relax.
Relationships: Rogue Cheney/Minerva Orland
Series: Roguerva One-Shots [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2180973
Comments: 5
Kudos: 3





	After the battle

**Author's Note:**

> Well, finally here is the lemon I promised. Tomorrow I'll upload another one shot, so stay tuned hehehe.
> 
> The beginning and the end of the lemon are marked with asterisks, so you don't like it, you can skip it. (Although it is most of the chapter)
> 
> Enjoy it!

The Dragon Slayer entered the dark room trying not to be seen. Most of the guild was already sleeping, and it would take time to wake up, but still he didn't want to risk it.

After a grueling battle against the Alvarez Empire, all he wanted was to spend the night with his Lady, so as soon as Frosch fell asleep, he quietly left his room to sneak into hers.

The bedroom was in darkness, and for an instant, Rogue feared that Minerva had already fallen asleep. To his relief, she emerged from the bathroom seconds later, only wearing a nightgown.

"Rogue, what are you doing here?" she asked nonchalantly.

"I wanted to see you, my Lady. Now that the war is over..."

"Mmm... I see" she smiled.

As soon as Rogue looked into her eyes, she knew they were thinking the same thing. His pupils dilated by the darkness, his slightly reddened cheeks, and the slight moistening of his lips, didn't lie.

With a mischievous smile, she walked around him to reach the door behind him and closed it, then leaned against it.

The Dragon Slayer turned around with an almost imperceptible smile, carefully watching her every move.

Minerva tilted her head, bit her lower lip, and narrowed her eyes. Instantly, Rogue was only millimeters from her, and the tension between the two became almost unbearable. The heat in the bedroom increased with each breath they took, hot and passionate.

The mage stared at the Dragon Slayer, her eyes flooding with desire. The white skin of his face, framed by long dark locks, was now covered in bruises and small cuts, which only made him look even more attractive.

She ran her hands carelessly down his bare torso, admiring him, kissing every inch of perfectly sculpted skin, savoring every muscle, every little scar.

He felt the heat rise to the tips of his ears, and sighed appreciatively. He never imagined the Lady could get so sentimental, or so loving after a battle.

But Minerva surprised him again. She brought a hand to the nape of his neck, and drew him to her, bringing their lips together gently, but at the same time, with an overwhelming passion.

Rogue smiled between her kisses and tangled his fingers in her hair. He knew how hard it was for Minerva to show affection, and precisely because of that, all the little moments that she gave him were so special.

When the magician parted her lips a little, the Dragon Slayer took the opportunity to slide his tongue into her mouth. She moaned softly in response, deepening their kiss further, waging a battle between their tongues, biting, teasing each other.

Then Rogue grabbed her by the hips and turned her to guide her to the bed.

***

When her legs made contact with the edge of the mattress, Minerva flopped onto her back, and Rogue stretched out on her, supporting his weight on his forearms.

With one swift movement, he removed her nightgown, leaving her in her underwear.

The sight of her below him was without a doubt the best view the Dragon Slayer had ever had. He loved the contrast of her jet black hair with the white sheets. He loved how her flushed cheeks and her dilated pupils opposed her usual scowl. Her slightly tanned, creamy skin begged him to kiss her, to bite her, to claim her.

Giving in to his instincts, Rogue brought his lips to her neck, depositing wet kisses, and sucking on her soft skin to leave marks that covered the bruises produced by the battle.

Minerva moaned, holding his neck closer for him to bite harder, and he obeyed her, sliding his lips over her shoulders and the line of her clavicle.

To Rogue's surprise, they didn't last long in that position. He was only careless for a moment, but just that moment was the one that her took the opportunity to turn them around, leaving her sitting on his lap.

He frowned, offended by the change, and rose to match her.

"Oh my... Did I piss off the dragon?" Minerva scoffed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"When will you learn to stay still, my Lady?" he growled.

"You know me, Rogue... You know that will never happen" she smiled, proud of herself.

"And that's why I desire you so much" he acknowledged, matching his smile with hers.

She moved her hips against his, while he roughly grabbed her by the waist and began to kiss her more fiercely. One of his eager hands wandered down her back, seeking the clasp of her bra, which soon gave way.

At this point, both of them had begun to lose patience. Rogue could feel his erection getting more and more painful, and he couldn't wait to plunge into her anymore.

Minerva sighed when the Dragon Slayer put his hot mouth on her breasts, and she threw her head back, enjoying the sensation.

He used her moment of weakness to make her lie down again, yanking her panties off. He already knew her. He knew she liked when he was a little rough with her.

She gave him a feline look and smile, and quickly removed his pants and boxers. Then she used her Territory to reverse positions, and sat on him again, one leg on either side of his body.

"Again?" Rogue growled.

"You have almost no strength left. Let me do it."

"You don't have any strength left either" he complained.

"Well, I have more left than you" she justified herself.

He frowned in disapproval, so Minerva was forced to use her personal strategy; she brought her already swollen lips to his ear and whispered to him.

"If you're strong enough for a second round, I'll let you do whatever you want to me."

"Whatever I want?"

She nodded.

"Alright then" he resigned himself.

She smiled and began to sit on his cock, not without some difficulty. The truth is that the battle had been hard, and her body was still quite sore. Rogue tried to help her, raising his hips little by little, until he was fully inside her.

Minerva moaned softly when her crotch made contact with his pelvis, and she began to move. He held her by her hips to help her establish a rhythm, stroking her skin unconsciously in the process.

It didn't take more than a few seconds to coordinate, and the pleasure they felt when they did so was overwhelming compared to the pain they had been feeling recently.

Rogue would have closed his eyes to focus on the sensations, but he just couldn't stop staring at Minerva moving above him.

Strands of her loose hair stuck to her face from her sweat, her cheeks were flushed and her eyes narrowed with pleasure. Her breathing was erratic and forceful, and he could feel her hot breath on his face.

"Are you doing okay? Does something hurt?" he asked.

"Just a little bit, I can hold out a little longer" she replied without stopping.

Her pace had increased noticeably, and she had become fast and hard. Under normal conditions she could have endured quite a few minutes at that speed, but under those circumstances it was too much for her body.

Just when they were both beginning to feel close to orgasm, she began to stop, until she literally collapsed on him.

"I-I can't take it anymore. Can you go on?" she asked embarrassed. She hated feeling weak.

"I'll do what I can... Keeping up with you is always difficult" Rogue comforted her with a short kiss on the lips.

He reversed their positions, making Minerva lie down on the mattress, and placing her legs on his shoulders. He then went back into her, and began to move.

His lunges were somewhat erratic, but he put all his remaining energy into them, bringing them both even closer to climax.

Their bodies made a delicious sound every time they collided; a sound perfectly in tune with their groans and moans, and with the creaking of the bed.

"S-so better?" Rogue asked.

"Ahh ~ Y-yeah ahh ~ Right there ~" she begged clutching his partner's shoulders, scratching his skin and his guild mark.

Her noises encouraged the Dragon Slayer, and he made one last effort, which served for the two of them to finally reach ecstasy in a loud moan.

After a few seconds, he stepped out of her, and lay down next to her, struggling to catch his breath.

***

"Well... Can you handle that second round or not?" Minerva joked.

"Of course, my Lady. Just let me sleep three days in a row, and I'll be more than ready" Rogue laughed.

"So, am I must wait three days for it? What a disappointment..." she growled resting her head on his chest.

The Dragon Slayer put his arm around her and covered them both with the quilt.

"I promise the wait will be worth it. But for now... Could I stay overnight with you?"

"Why should I let you sleep here?" she asked with a smirk.

"Because you love me madly?" Rogue asked.

Minerva arched an eyebrow.

"Because I am hurt and you pity me?" he tried while shrugging.

"Yes... that's definitely the point" she sentenced.

"Well, in that case I appreciate the grace of my Lady".

"Yeah, just shut up and go to sleep" she laughed.

"Yes, Ma'am. Good night" he said giving her a kiss on her forehead.

"Good night, silly."


End file.
